The Stranger Comes
by noah114
Summary: A stranger is set out to finish Konoha's enemies . Naruto never resided in Konoha but protected it since he could remember. A stranger that he was it is not unusual for him to be ill at ease with the residents, especially with the residing shinobis.
1. Chapter 1

SHINOBI

By: Ruko

CHAPTER 1

Blood. He could feel the trickling of his blood across his greying cheek. Flowing without a stop and dripping to the tiled floor. He once considered himself the most powerful and thought that not a drip of his blood will flow from him again after he defeated the Sandaime. That was before but now here he was kneeling and waiting for his death. The infamous Snake Sannin, the mention of his name bring shivers to anybody who will hear it, claiming to be immortal yet now at a boy's mercy.

Unable to suppress it he laughed so hard that tears flowed and mixed with his blood. The humour of the situation is so obvious, him the immortal Orochimaru kneeling infront of a teenager! Looking up his laughter died, his eyes stared directly to the blood red eyes that glimmered with anger. 'So this is what it feels like when you have no choice but to die'

He never imagined himself in this kind of situation, where he has to plead for mercy to avoid dying, but he won't do it, he won't plead for mercy!

A groan escaped from his lips as he met his death. Until his very last breath he never said a word of plea.

o 0 o

Unable to stop herself, she wiped beads of sweat that kept forming on her forehead. It had been a long day and here they are standing in the middle of a room like ridiculed ants.

Godaime Tsunade sat behind her desk, looking foreboding at the three chuunins. Gulping can't be helped if the Hokage is in this kind of mood. As much as they want to run away from her they still can't. Having a superior like her they will need a good mental endurance.

They had just finished their mission and it was a success but why the heck is she in a bad mood. Ino, Sakura and Hinata gulped once again. Sakura became the Godaime's subordinate but the older woman's attitude today is unlike the other times. Ino and Hinata were taught medical ninjutsu by Godaime herself.

Nowadays, Tsunade-sama is constantly having mood swings. It's like having a period since the past months.

Shizune sweatdropped. The Chuunins' attention averted to her. Heaving a long breath, she started "Gomen. Tsunade-sama is just tense." The girls gave a glance at Tsunade who was deep in thought and the paid attention to Shizune once again. "You see, an important visitor is about to come in a week's time and she's just too excited."

"Now listen well for the instructions." Her face turned serious. "Your mission is to get a rare kind of bamboo grass. Its leaves are green but the stem is red. Quite unique really. The probability of encountering an attack is zero. And its location is already marked in this map." As she said that she handed them a copy of the map which Sakura took.

Ino gave a questioning stare at Shizune. "A visitor?"

Shizune sighed and gave them an apologizing look. "It's classified."

"Shizune," Tsunade called to the girl. It seems that she's back to normal. "I want you to prepare an apartment for him. You know him, anywhere is fine." Tsunade instructed then averted her gaze at them, "I want that bamboo grass in four days after your departure and I'm giving you to until tomorrow to pack. Dismissed." She said it in one breath. Talk about trash. A minute ago she looked like she would denigrate them and now they were dismissed like some sort of slaves. With a good example, a Hokage like her, women's rights could be prioritized. She'll make a crybaby out of Bin Ladin.

The three exited the room silently and went on their respective houses to pack.

o 0 o

Hinata sighed. She's bothered by the strange missions lately. Usually, their missions are either complicated or tough. Recently, the missions became so easy a genin could accomplish it in no time.

Tomorrow they will leave half an hour before six. Eight more hours to go before their departure.

Hinata, Ino and Sakura are currently inside a Ramen store having their dinner. They are escorted by Shikamaru and Chouji. Sasuke, Shino and Kiba are on a mission so they were not present. And Neji's team escorted an ambassador to another country.

"Why the sigh, Hinata?" Sakura asked. This made Hinata jolt. "Eh!" she was genuinely startled. "G-gomen, it's nothing." Then she paused. It's better to share her thoughts to everyone. "Our recent missions are bothering me. It seemed so easy lately."

"I also noticed." Sakura nodded in agreement, followed by Ino.

"I haven't noticed at all." Chouji said aloud earning a scowl from Ino. "How can you notice if you ate all the way through the missions." Her brows furrowed.

Shikamaru put down his drink, already a jounin at his young age Shikamaru deals with such conversations professionally, and clasped his hand together he rested his chin on it. The boy's seriousness would put an old man to shame. "Rumours has it that those high-class missions are done by only one ninja." This perked up everyone's interest. Chouji stopped from gorging his food and the rest simply ceased eating. They listened attentively at Shikamaru. "Some shinobi were 'lucky', or so they say, because they were honoured by his presence in the battlefield. Although, it was only a coincidence that he was there."

"Is it one of ours?" Sakura probed. The idea of one ninja doing all those hard tasks is quite impossible. If it is true then he/she would have to be pretty strong.

"The ninj-" Shikamaru's reply was interrupted by a huge commotion from the other side of the street.

It seems like somebody disturbed the bathhouse. "Get out of here you old geezer!" the owner of the public bathhouse kicked out an almost unconscious man. He was obviously drunk. Pails and buckets of water were thrown, hurled, flung at him, which he tried very hard to dodge. Such ruckus could only be made if someone peeking at the women through the wall. And it's true. Caught in action, so to speak. He has long, spiky, white hair and a weird looking forehead protector." The man was obviously a shinobi.

"That guy is a disgrace to our reputation." Ino commented. Clearly thinking of abused skills just to be a pervert. False, a wise shinobi would have stayed hidden even in front of the naked woman with the use of the simplest technique.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and began their conversation "Anyways, the shinobi being one of Konoha's is unknown. But I'm guessing that instructions are only given to him through trained animals." This statement was granted questioning stares.

Shikamaru breathed out before starting to explain again. "If he comes here for missions then we should have noticed him being called by the Hokage more frequently." The group nodded in understanding. "And if another nin was ordered to deliver the messages then we could easily be alerted about a ninja coming in and out of the village." Shikamaru gestured his hand to make a point.

"Well, we shouldn't really be bothered by this." Sakura said. "We don't know if those shinobis who met him are telling the truth and even if it is true he's trusted by Tsunade-sama and that makes him an ally."

They all fell into silence. Their dinners were left alone leaving Chouji for the cleanup. [If you know what I mean] Knowing that someone is out there doing miraculous things is quite bothersome. They went home with things on their minds about their conversation a while ago. Although the tale was bothersome they still can't probe deeper for answers. The Godaime hid this fact from them so they had to respect it.

o 0 o

Meanwhile...

"Sasuke!" a deep growl came from the animalistic shinobi. The young Uchiha dodged the incoming attack from a very terrible looking fishman.

"What?" he asked his ally. As an answer, Kiba eyed a silhouette figure almost covered by the darkness, a few meters from the fishman's back. Shino, who had been tasked for the defence, automatically enhanced his chakra for the insect shield.

They were on their way back to their village after their mission's success when they encountered Kisame. Without even thinking they launched into battle. And here, an addition to their problem. Uchiha Itachi.

Kisame retreated a few yards from them and cracked a smile. He straightened his back and stood proudly. More confident with the presence of his partner, he stances for another attack. Sasuke's heartbeat quickened. He bowed his head a bit, his eyes shadowed from the moonlight. His sharingan activated almost immediately.

"Itachi!" he roared. Anger and resent showed on his face. Running directly towards the older Uchiha, he forgot about Kisame in between them.

Kiba and Shino dropped their positions to fight against Kisame. The fishman all too well settled fighting them. It was such an easy fight. In seconds, Shino and Kiba were already laying on the ground, unconscious, Akamaru disposed meters behind them. Itachi had warned Kisame to leave his brother to him. Kisame happily obliged since the boy would just waste his time and thought he wasn't worth his energy, so he sat beneath a tree, watching the two unconscious bodies warily. While Sasuke gasped heavily for air. He swayed a bit trying to hold his position.

It was under Itachi's order that they keep him alive, which was a pity. Kisame scoffed and laughed whenever Sasuke gets hit by Itachi.

His chakra was almost drained yet his foe didn't even drop a sweat. Weakened, he dropped to his knees yet he still glared at Itachi with fury.

Itachi looked down at the weakened Sasuke coldly. "You're weak. Sparing your life was a mistake after all." Said Itachi which earned an enraged glare from Sasuke.

"You can never defeat me. Your hunger for revenge is not enough." He continued. Sasuke forced himself to stand. Kunai drawn, he aimed it towards Itachi's heart. The weapon flew towards the enemy yet blocked easily like a fly.

Kisame laughed menacingly. "And here I thought you guys would give a good fight." he said aloud as Kiba and Shino regained consciousness, struggling to get up.

"A-akamaru?" Kiba grunted through pain. The overlarge dog whimpered softly.

When Shino regained his stand he was kicked in the gut instantly, leaving him lying on the ground again. "Aargh!" The defeated trio waited for their end.

The wind blew, swaying the trees. Their shadows eagerly moved. And as the clouds hid the moon, everything went dark. Nevertheless, the moon emerged. And in the midst of the battlefield a stranger stood.

A/N: Chapter 1 ends here. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As the moonlight shone, his blue eyes gazed at them intensely. His spiky, blonde hair danced with the wind. Clad in dark shinobi outfit he almost blended with the shadows if it weren't for the moonlight. He wore an onyx coloured jacket inside his black vest. The hood of the jacket hanged on his back. The black pants were halfway through his knees and the remaining bare parts of his legs were bandaged as he sported black shinobi sandals. He stood in the middle of the clearing, immobile, looking formidable.

Blue eyes intense, the left bandaged hand clenched as the right gloved hand drew a kunai from his pouch. His expression cannot be determined because of the black mask that hid half of his face.

Kisame's mirthful expression a while ago turned into a scowl. Obviously, he is considered an enemy by the two Akatsuki members. Kiba noted from the fishman's expression. Even Itachi's gaze focused on the new comer. In short, they were all rendered speechless.

Without any second thoughts, the stranger threw the kunai towards Kisame intending to distract him from the two Leaf shinobi. Snarling, Kisame blocked the kunai with his oversized sword.

His shoulders shook as the unknown nin chuckled. Blue eyes reflected his delight for some unknown reason. "And here I thought you two would be hiding." Though he stood formidably right in front of them, his manner of speaking is too blithe in contrast of the present danger. For Sasuke, the stranger's carefree attitude irritates him.

"K-kuso!" Kisame swore under his breath. He looked at Itachi for any command but Itachi was perplexed. Funny that two infamous Akatsukis will react in such a way. Sasuke saw the sudden change in the older Uchiha. The calm expression wavered as fear passed his red eyes.

'_Damn it. Who's this idiot?' _Sasuke took this opportunity to hide while Itachi was focused on the brat. [He must think of something fast!]

o 0 o

"Shizune" Tsunade called her assistant. Shizune, who's busy carrying mountains of file, looked back at their Hokage. If is arrival was a secret from them then this wouldn't have happened. Many files are left unrecorded for Tsunade was too busy preparing a special room for both of them [Tsunade and HIM]. She is genuinely excited to see HIM again and their upcoming gambling match.

"Hai?" She gave Tsunade a questioning glance.

"He's on a mission right now." Tsunade lowered her gaze, saddened by that fact. "What if something happens to him?"

"I don't think anything would happen to him." Shizune enlightened. "He's stronger than he looks and besides -"

Tsunade looked up at her. Shizune gave her a reassuring smile, "He already defeated almost all of them and their leader so defeating the two left is far too easy for him."

At this, Tsunade face filled with relief. "You're right. He is far stronger than me. He could pass as a Hokage with flying colors." She chuckled.

Tsunade really wanted to put him under her wing but Jiraiya was the one chosen because he was the mentor of his father. Uzumaki Naruto lived with Jiraiya since he was a kid. As his guardian, Jiraiya was the one who informed Naruto of the real story of his existence. Although the kid couldn't believe it at first he accepted the fact as time passed by. He even mastered the use of the Kyuubi's power.

An idea came to Shizune's mind, "I know something that would make him very happy." She smiled.

o 0 o

Sasuke panted in short breaths as he hid behind a tree. He knew it was useless to hide since the Akatsukis are very strong ninjas and can detect chakra as easily as plucking an apple from a tree, but it gave him time to think and rest.

"Aargh!"

"What the-" Sasuke heard from behind. He was sure it was Kisame's voice.

He risked peeking from the tree and scanned his eyes on the surrounding. It was night time and everything was dark except for little spots on the ground where the shadows of the tree that the blue moonlight casted hadn't fell on. He blinked several times; making sure what he was seeing wasn't just hallucination.

Itachi had gone completely still, his eyes watching in disbelief as the enemy was clutching Kisame's front robe. Kisame's head was hanging limply, his body lifeless. There was no evidence of blood.

"You-" Itachi started. His face was sour and the words got out of him like acid on his tongue. He knew who it was.

"You gave me quite a chase." He chuckled, "Seriously, I really need to finish you off so I could take a vacation or something." All amusement was gone.

The man dropped the dead body on the forest floor. The sound it made was disgusting. Sasuke knew he was an ally. The stranger looked just like he was Sasuke's age with a short unruly blond hair. His blue eyes glistened in the moonlight, shining with fervour.

The stranger advanced on Itachi and Sasuke observed his brother step back. But why? Because he was afraid? This unknown man killed an Akatsuki, Kisame to be exact. Kisame was a murderer, had killed strong and skilled ninjas, legends especially. And now...he came here to kill both men.

"Uchiha Itachi!" the stranger shouted, his index pointing angrily at the Akatsuki.

Itachi gave him an evil smile. "Do you think you can kill me because you just showed up here and killed Kisame? Think again, brat! I will kill you just as I had killed many men before you!"

He seemed not to hear what Itachi said because he continued, "You two are the only ones left. This will be your end! Prepare yourself!"

And so they battled. Sasuke watched, wide-eyed, the two men fight. Everything was so fast. They appeared in and out of places showing their skills.

But it was evident who was stronger.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Before his very eyes, a hundred, no, a thousand identical blond-haired men popped out of air, air rushing in as the spell defied the law of physics. It was impossible! Each copy had identical chakra level, as high as its original caster. It was impossible to distinguish which is which.

A bead of sweat dropped from Itachi's face. This boy, this impudent boy, was crazy! Itachi had miscalculated his strength. His strength was unreachable. He gulped and step back. Running away was the best option at the very moment. But he had his own pride. He will fight until the end, no matter what it would take.

His body couldn't take the pain any longer. He wanted to see it through the end. Yet the mind is willing but the body is weak. His sight was already blurry, yet he could spot a silhouette figure from afar. It seemed like an animal or something. Just sitting, watching, unperturbed by the events. Slowly, as he drifted to unconsciousness, he heard their last remarks.

"Bring it on!" Itachi shouted, his fear was evident in his voice. "Na—"

But he was cut short when all pairs of eyes turned deep crimson, they all smirked. "RASENGAN!"

o O o

A/N: Alright! Chapter 2 is finished. Thank you for reading! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The trail was still moist from yesterday's rain. Droplets adorned the leaves and grasses while the surrounding is still covered by mist. The three medical nin walked along the trail looking out for their objective. They can't be identified as shinobis anymore for their forehead protector was hidden due to the fact that they are out of Konohas boundaries.

Two days of travel is tolerable, stopping here and there to rest. But during a cloudburst is another thing. The sudden downpour would have been an adventure in an excursion but it was anything but a pleasant trip.

Drenched as they are, they strode along the paths able to witness the crack of dawn. After an hour or two the young women stood in front of a mouth of cave, relief evident in their faces.

There right in front of them. Rooted just at the cave's opening is the sole purpose of their mission. Sun-bleached in all its magnificence. The '_legendary'_ bamboo grass [notice the italicized being self implied during the situation].

o 0 o

Shivering from the cold, Sasuke adjusted his hold of Kiba. Soak yesterday, dried out today. He's going to have fever if all this continues. Shino followed his lead, shambling, and swaying as he walked. Akamaru limped behind them.

After the combat they we're left with the unbelievably dead bodies, the stranger was nowhere in sight.

They journeyed their way back to Konoha in their beaten condition. They paid no heed of their present state, eager to report the outcome from their encounter of the Akatsukis. The fact that Sasuke wasn't the one who slew Itachi infuriates him but seeing the murderer's dead body compensates it all. [Apparently he kicked it till second death]. Even if he fumed about it he still can't do anything about it.

As they reached the gate, they broke down right in front of it. [how original]. Their eyes dimmed from exhaustion and pain. Oblivious of their surrounding and only conscious of their individual suffering. Alert, the guards sent out medics to assist them.

o 0 o

Hinata beamed and strode slowly towards the bamboo grass. She stretched out her arms to reach for it. She was about to go for the grab when a foot missed the rock she was about to step into. Balancing herself once again she eyed her step and struggled to land her foot on the rock. Once she was steady on her feet, she tried again to grab the object. Alas, she had the bamboo grass in her hand.

"Thank goodness." She let out a relieved sigh. 'I almost fell.' The idea of a ninja dying because of a fall from a twenty feet cliff was ridiculous. Now, the only problem was how she can manage to find her way down. They had an agreement that nobody would use any ninjutsu on this mission. Walking on walls included. Beside this kind of physical exercise is good for concentration and muscle development. [A/N: I don't know if she can't walk on walls, but please consider.]

o 0 o

Sakura saw how Hinata struggled on her footing. "Hinata's kinda slow, don't ya think?" She had placed herself on a log near the base of the cliff, munching an onigiri.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Of course she's slow! Why don't you try doing it yourself?" she voiced her sarcasm. Climbing a cliff is not child's play. Even she knows how hard it is to climb a rocky cliff. They knew Hinata's is not the athletic type but Hinata lost on rock-paper-scissor. The timid girl was forced to do the hard work. But Ino could feel sympathy toward the girl. Why can't Sakura be considerate to enough and feel pity for the girl?

Sakura still had her eyes on the now panic-stricken Hinata when she tried to take a hold of one more onigiri. When her hands didn't feel the soft ricey texture of the food she looked to see to her food. What greeted her was unexpected.

It was staring at her with its expressive amber eyes. Its reddish brown coating seemed so soft if touched. Its long ears were twitching so cutely. It was sitting right beside her, wagging its fluffy tail. It was holding something in its mouth. Sakura was ready to adore it when she recognized what was in its mouth, her onigiri. A yelp escaped her mouth.

Ino glanced her way when she heard Sakura. "Hey, where did you come from?" She approached the little fox and patted it. The animal must have liked it for it closed its eyes and offered more of its head.

"Look at its mouth!" Sakura shouted. Ino looked at her innocently. "It's my onigiri. The little runt took my onigiri!"

"What's the big deal? It's just an onigiri. Poor baby, she must be so hungry."

"What's the big deal? That was my last food; it will take half a day until we can find some food! I was trying to fill my stomach!"

"Oh come on, what is more important? Your stomach or this little fox's life?" Sakura didn't utter a word. But Ino knew the answer. It was her stomach. "Lesson learned: Don't try going into a diet when in a mission. Hunger can kill you" Ino laughed.

The pink-haired kounichi gritted her teeth. "Did you know that your eyes are wide open when you die from hunger?" Ino added to fuel Sakura's anger. [Let it burn!]

"Had your fill of the food, Aki?" a masculine laugh followed the statement.

Ino and Sakura glanced to the new arrival. They didn't even feel him approach them. The stranger didn't even introduce himself. The fox that Ino was patting ran toward the stranger and leaned its little paws on the stranger's legs, like it was asking to be carried.

The guy seemed decent enough, if not for his carefree aura that surrounded his whole presence. He stood around 5' 5". His slightly brownish complexion complimented with his tousled blonde hair. The whisker marks on his cheeks were noticeable. It seems like a three-lined tattoo on each cheek. He wore an orange and black jacket paired with orange pants done halfway through his knees. The guy sported a shinobi sandal which he obviously isn't.

A vein popped on Sakura's undeniably large forehead. "That's yours?" The blonde boy glanced at Sakura's direction.

"Yeah. She's mine." The blonde smiled his most charming smile, that didn't even reach his eyes. He was trying to be friendly after all. They seem not to notice the fakeness of his smile, oh well.

She didn't even think for a moment that the stranger was trying to be friendly. "Well, your little runt just ate my lunch. Aren't you gonna pay for it?" she demanded.

The girl was scary and bad-tempered. There he was smiling all his might just to make friends and this girl greeted him with rage. 'All that anger just for an onigiri?'

"Jezz, gomen, we were travelling and Aki here," the fox wagged its tail more eagerly at the mention of its name. "She hasn't eaten rice for almost a week now."

'He just let the little fox roam around hungry?' Ino became annoyed with the stranger's insensitivity. "You could have at least bought her some food from the inns or booths! She could have died from hunger, moron!" She berated, caring about Aki more than Sakura's dilemma.

"What about me? I'll also die if I don't fill my stomach!" Sakura countered.

"Who cares about you?" Ino goaded.

"Yeh, who cares about you?" the blonde boy followed.

The two darted their angry eyes toward the blonde. "SHUT UP!" they both said in unison.

o 0 o

Hinata could hear the commotion below but she has her hands busy at the moment. She can hear what it was all about. She couldn't look for the fear of it. But she can tell by the stranger's voice that it's a guy. His voice has a strange effect to her. Somehow, his voice makes her heart pound that it scared her.

'Why do they have to argue about food?' The poor stranger was in a tight spot. No one should be blamed just because of an innocent mistake. Travellers like the boy should just have enough food for himself. Sakura-chan can be very persistent sometimes. She could just offer her food as an exchange of the onigiri.

o 0 o

Sakura held her hand forward. "So, are you gonna pay me or not? I want food in exchange, too."

The boy gave an uneasy smile. 'Damn, he was broke.' He shouldn't have gamble from the last town. "Y-you see, we-we..." He should think of an excuse fast. Nobody could imagine what a war-freak like her would do. "I-I was...robbed from the last town I went to. They took all my money and also my luggage and food. So, I'm sorry but I really have nothing to offer." That came out naturally.

The pink-haired kounichi raised her eyebrow in doubt.

o 0 o

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata called out to their friend. The three looked up to her in question. She inhaled and exhaled before continuing.

"You can have my share. So please, enough with that already."

Sakura's scowl was replaced with a hesitating smile. "Gee, thanks Hinata-chan."

"No problem. Also, could you guys help me here?" Her knees were already weakening. "I can't get down!" She whimpered. The ground suddenly moved, shaking. She couldn't bear it any longer. Any moment now, she might just fall.

A/N: Again, again, again! Reviews! Yep, I'm trying to make Naruto, the blonde, a bit cold. So I made him look like his acting friendly and forcing his smile. Huh. Hope this comes out well. Please don't pick on me. This is my first fanfic you know.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Just hang in there, Hinata-chan!" Ino panicked seeing the wavering body of the girl. "An earthquake?" Sakura did not know the answer to that.

The boy was afraid for his saviour's safety. After all, she did make the war-freak stop. But he was more afraid that they will know the cause of the earthquake.

He kneeled before the fox and instructed, "Aki, if things go bad you'll have to save her okay?" The vixen groaned in understanding. 'Damn Gamabunta!' He disappeared inside the forest.

o 0 o

The ground was shaking so bad they could barely stand and to think Hinata has to grasp tight to a rock just to avoid herself from falling.

"H-Hinata, hold tight we'll find a way okay?" Ino was close to panic. Who wouldn't panic? She could see a very bare mountain from a long distance, moving, shaking like it's gonna cave in. For an instant she thought the mountain even shook upward. Ino shook her head 'No way, it's impossible for a mountain to jump.'

A few moments later the earthquake subsided. Hinata was able to land her feet to the ground safely. She gave out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Sakura patted the raven hair's shoulder lightly.

Hinata nodded her unquestionable agreement to the statement. She immediately placed the bamboo grass inside her bag. She roamed her eyes around her and her eyes landed on the cute and cuddly fox.

"Kawaii! Ne, ne" She called for the attention of her two companions. "Was this the cute thing you were admiring Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled. "Yeh, ain't she a cutey?" Hinata nodded, beaming.

"Wait a minute." The pink hair darted her angry gaze from side to side and when her gaze never landed on its target, "The wiseass escaped! That bloody boy even left his fox just to save himself!"

Ino blew a mouthful of air."Just leave it Sakura." She turned gaze toward the little creature. "You poor thing, your master didn't even care about you. But don't worry we'll take care of you."

"No way are we gonna adopt a freeloader like that!" Sakura exploded.

"S-Sakura-chan, ano ne," The two turned their attention to the fidgeting Hinata.

"What is it Hinata? Don't tell me you're gonna let that little runt with us?"

"It's just that pets are supposed to be freeloaders. And it might be nice to have a pet with us."

"Argh! Fine, whatever! If you guys want to mollycoddle a runt like that, fine." She said through gritted teeth. Ino and Hinata exchanged triumphant smiles.

"Okay! Let's return to Konoha!" Ino announced with a wide smile.

o 0 o

Jumping through branches the blonde boy ended in a clearing. He raised his head a settled his unwavering gaze at the gigantic brown toad. The toad even wore a vast blue shirt with some character written.

The blonde scratched his head in annoyance. The bright expression from minutes ago was replaced by a blank one.

"Why did you climb out from the crack?" The blonde's blank expression turned to annoyance again.

Gamabunta eyed the very large crack on the ground. "Hey kid, you can't expect me to stay there. "

"I told you to hide yourself, didn't I?"

"Alright already, my fault then. It's just that I can't hold on any longer so I had to jump up. I might get stuck down there."

"It's my fault too, sorry. If I didn't summon you this wouldn't have happened."

The toad gave the blonde a questioning glance, "Why did you summon me anyway?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "Practice, that's all."

"Well if THAT's all then I just return to my place. I still have a bottle or two sake to swig." The toad laughed. "And kid, try to be cheerful from time to time. Every time I make a joke you don't even crack a smile."

"I try to be cheerful you know. A while ago I smiled at two girls and even had a conversation with them." 'Or argue' he thought to himself.

"Yeh right, more like you faked it. See ya." The toad gave out a laugh again and poof, vanished in thin air.

A/N: Chapter 4 finished! Tell me what you think about this chappy okay?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Medics were buzzing everywhere when the Godaime entered the hospital. Followed by Shizune they approached one of the nurses. "Where are they?" she asked. They were then brought to a private room shared by three young men.

The three turned their heads at their Hokage. Shino lowered his gaze while Kiba paid more attention than needed to his wounded hand. Tsunade approached Sasuke who was placed near the door. She stared at him intently. Their conditions were not too critical but their egos were obviously more wounded than physically. Boys nowadays care more about reputations than life itself. They may be willing to die fighting than to retreat in shame but for their Hokage their young lives should be prioritized.

"How could a harmless mission like sending a document turn out to be like this?" She gestured at the state they were in. Shizune left them to talk and proceeded on healing the other two injured.

Sasuke's hands clenched. "Itachi-" Tsunade sensed the importance of the information. "We encountered him."He said gruffly. At this, Tsunade knew immediately what the entirety of the story really is but she'll let Sasuke think otherwise.

"And?" With one eyebrow raised, she definitely could pass as a good actress.

Sasuke gave a long gruffly sigh. "A stranger came...we had no idea who he was and...and..." He looked up to Tsunade and the Godaime gave him an encouraging look to continue. "He said the two, Kisame and Itachi, were the only ones left so that meant he already killed the others...even the leader of the Akatsuki." Based on his reaction he is seriously aghast at what happened. "He killed Kisame and Itachi so easily!"

"Maybe it wasn't so easy."

"Well, he definitely made it look so easy!" Sasuke couldn't help the sarcasm that came with it.

Sasuke looked up at Tsunade to see her reaction expecting a shocked one but to his utter disbelief Tsunade-sama was smiling casually. Too casual. "Aren't you even surprised at their sudden defeat, Tsunade-sama?" he proceeded to ask.

"Even though it wasn't you who killed him still you should be grateful that he's dead now, right?"

"I know that but-"

"You should be happy that Konoha is safe from the Akatsukis. Our village is far more important than your vengeance Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said sternly. Sasuke was rendered speechless. The other people inside the room watched Sasuke quieten. "Hai, Hokage-sama." Revenge to his brother who killed his their parents is out of question since Itachi is dead.

After healing them the two left them to rest. Yet they knew that the Godaime knows something they don't. And this bothers them. Her reaction was not from someone who didn't expect it at all. Even the Hokage should be shocked at the downfall of the Akatsuki for the Akasukis together could easily defeat even a hokage itself.

o 0 o

Knock, knock

The door opened for them to come in. Inside Tsunade sat behind her desk and Shizune stood on her right. The three girls immediately entered the room and stood in queue.

"Tsunade-sama, we've acquired the bamboo grass." Sakura handed out the container. Shizune took it from them and checked it. Confirmed that it was the red bamboo grass she awaited for further instructions.

"Very good." Tsunade beamed at them then she turned to Shizune. "Shizune, give that to Ichiraku of the Ichiraku ramen. He knows what to do with it." Shizune instantly headed for the door.

Confused, Sakura asked "Tsunade-sama, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Sakura?"

"I thought of this but the idea is just so preposterous I had to trash it...but is the bamboo grass for a ramen?"

"Yes, and it's pretty good too." Tsunade nodded.

_It can't be. _They travelled a long way to get that thing only to be used for a bowl of ramen. And here they thought it would be used for medicinal purposes. Ramen. Why ramen?

Many people likes ramen but only gluttonous people would journey for four days to acquire such small ingredient that could only be used for four to five bowls.

A thought came to Ino's mind. " Tsunade-sama, is this ramen prepared for this visitor?" she asked.

"Why yes!" She beamed, "But he will not be visitor rather he will be a part of this village." then added. The guy must be very special if Tsunade-sama fussed in preparing for his arrival like this.

"He's staying?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade again nodded,"It's some sort of a welcome party for him." then her gaze turcaught sight of what the young girl was holding. Brows furrowed, Tsunade studied the fox intently. Shizune's attention was also caught by the fox. Wide eyed she turned her questioning eyes to her superior.

"Where did you guys found this-this-this - thing?" asked Tsunade almost immediately.

Even though surprised by the sudden change of the Hokage's mood, they didn't show it.

"It was left by its owner when we were in the forest." Ino answered.

Shizune and Tsunade exchanged knowing glances at each other.

"By the way, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino came back injured after the three of you left. They've already recovered so nothing to worry about." Shizune interrupted.

They gave Tsunade worried glances. They were about to ask her when Tsunade cut them short.

"All of you could visit them at the hospital today. They will be free to go home tomorrow." At this, they dashed out after excusing their sudden departure.

"Tsunade-sama, wasn't that-"

"A red coated fox, I know Shizune." Shizune gave a worried look at her mentor.

" It seems like somebody has made a full contract with the Kitsune." Tsunade said more to herself.

"But who would even dare try to make a contract with foxes? Almost all shinobis capable of summoning knows that a contracted kitsune is hard to handle and may betray their contractor."

Tsunade nodded "Even Orochimaru choose to summon a snake, to the extent of feeding it with humans, rather than a kitsune."

o 0 o

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, are you two really fine?" Hinata asked them worriedly. Hinata is part of their three-man team but in some mission they are separated. In a mission every shinobi sent should be chosen properly. Their capabilities should be appropriate for a certain mission.

Hinata was already teary-eyed from worry. Kiba scratched his head blushing. Shino shook his head at the boy's action. Kiba's crush for Hinata is not a secret to their friends in contrast to what he thought. But Hinata was too dense for her to discover the outright signs.

"We're fine, Hinata. We've finished recuperating. By the way, what's with the fox?" Shino asked.

"Oh this is Aki. We adopted her when she was left by her master. Just make sure you two will take care of yourselves okay."

Kiba's smile widened. "Hai!" while Akamaru growled at the little fox.

They've informed her of the cause of their injuries and the defeat of the Akatsukis to a stranger but sweet Hinata was too worried for them to be troubled. But Sakura took it heavily. Sakura fussed over Sasuke which is pretty ordinary for them.

"Would you like me to peel an apple for you, Sasuke-kun?" Without even hearing his answer she already started peeling an apple.

"I still can't believe the Akatsukis are gone. I mean ALL of them." Ino said to Shikamaru. They were informed of this sudden detail when they arrived at the hospital. They were all inside the hospital room where the trio [Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino] stayed.

"What did the shinobi look like?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke. Sasuke told him everything he saw.

"That was the ninja I was talking about." He said to them.

"He was clearly more powerful than our Hokage to kill Itachi like that." Shino said.

Kiba nodded. "He's about our age too."

Ino smiled, "Well, we've been troubled by the Akatsuki far too long. At least now we won't have a problem concerning them." And they all agreed.

A/N: Chapter 5's finished! Naruto only had few parts in the past chapters. It was to make him more mysterious and look stronger but in the next chapter his point of view will be there. Please review! ^_^

Next chapter he'll arrive at Konoha. Lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. I'd like to thank those who took their time sending a review. I hope you guys will R&R!**

CHAPTER 6

'_That Ero-sennin left me for whole three weeks! Damn it.'_

Seriously, a 'great guy' like him should be pampered even for a little while. He's a hero for goodness' sake but only a few [Jiraiya, Tsunade-obaasan, Shizune-neesan] knew about it.

He knew that his father, the Yondaime, sealed a monster inside him and he accepted that cruel fate. The Bijou was attacking the whole village. The only option the Yondaime has was to seal the Kyuubi inside him. The thought that his father entrusted him to keep the Kyuubi sealed and protect the town from the danger makes him proud. Yet he still thinks he should be treated more specially but here he was alone in the vast forest.

His mother came from the Whirlwind country that he knew nothing about. The mother figure for him is Tsunade-obaa-san and almost fatherly figure for is that Ero-sennin, almost.

Tsunade-obaasan said that he was left with Ero-sennin because he was his father's mentor and appreciates the fact that somebody took care of him. The only thing he doesn't appreciate is the pervertness of the Sannin. _'How can a pervert like him be called as one of the legendary Sannin anyway?'_

Although he had his share of peeking but it only ranged to magazines. He never really wanted to see the actual things right in front of him. He had too many troubles with Jiraiya's peeking. Ero-sennin has been peeking in bathhouses since he could remember but he wasn't infected by this attitude. But that doesn't mean he wasn't accused of it.

In many times did Ero-sennin frame him? Tricked/duped/deceived into entering women's bathhouses while observe the scene for the sake of his beloved upcoming book. Icha-Icha paradise. Only lechers read such books.

He knows Tsunade-obaasan loves him dearly and that is why she wanted him to settle in Konoha. Taking advantage of her power as a Hokage, she invited him to reside in his father's village. The late Sandaime also wanted him to stay in Konoha but Jiraiya was and still is on a mission of tracking Orochimaru so the Sandaime had no choice but to allow Jiraiya to bring Naruto along.

He dreamed of becoming a Hokage someday but it's impossible if he didn't even enter a shinobi school. Shining forehead protector. A thing that could make him a real shinobi. Official shinobi of Konoha. He might talk Tsunade-obaasan into it when he arrives.

His train of thoughts were stopped when he found his consciousness right in front of a massive gate. Water was rushing through his feet.

**{Kid, why do you even sacrifice your life and precious time for such worthless activities? With your power you could easily take over the whole village in less than a day!}** A deep, husky voice came from behind the large bars.

He raised his expressionless eyes and stared directly at large crimson orbs.

'Like you said. I don't want to waste my precious time in worthless activities. That is why I'm befitting myself as an ally to Konoha.'

The crimson eyes scrutinized him like a specimen. **{You have been blessed with such great power. You can even tamp unto mine yet why do you distance yourself to the village you wanted to rule?}**

'I only said I wanted to be the Hokage not because I like the idea of ruling a village but because the title is given to the strongest shinobi of that place. It is not a matter of how I will gain control but more of the accumulation of experience until my goal is reached.' Unblinking his eyes never left the Kyuubi's.

The large eyes sharpened. Its teeth gritted making an irritating sound.

**{Fool you are to think that you can take life the easy way!}** Kyuubi's body very so slowly turned to orange smoke. **{There will always be something that will block your way. No matter how you keep low things will not always go with your plan! You may not be weak of strength but you are weak in heart.}**

Naruto's blank face turned into a scowl. 'You say I'm weak yet you dare not go against me! Here you are trapped in my body!' He retorted nearly before the Kyuubi dissipated.

Lastly he added, 'The weak one here is you.' He whispered more to himself.

o 0 o

His enthusiasm could not be suppressed. Rock Lee's passion for 'youthfulness' was shared with his sensei. Hyuuga Neji and Ten-ten put up with their crazy antics for such a long time for theirs' was with such gusto and zeal.

Their return to Konoha was much awaited. A hundred yards more and they will arrive. Gai, like no other jounin, was very likely a student than a teacher. Sharing very similar attributes with his beloved Lee is quite enough to make them look like father and son. A scary thing for that matter.

"We're almost there I could smell it." said Lee.

"Smell what?" Ten-ten made a sideway glance at the over-energetic teammate. Expecting an answer, yet none came. Only, "The sun shines for us more brightly today. Such wonderful sight to behold."

Her question was deliberately avoided but she knows not a single acceptable answer could come from him. All he does is speak such fascinating lines without an inkling of its meaning. What could he possibly smell on their way to Konoha. Even Kiba, having a great sense of smell, won't say such unnecessary things. _ What could he possibly smell?_

"Join us in our verbal celebration of our homecoming Ten-ten." Gai came to Lee's rescue.

Smiling, she shook her head in refusal. There is no way of understanding the two. Being taijutsu experts compensates for the lack of mentality.

"If we continue these unnecessary things we might not get to Konoha in time." Neji intercepted.

"Hai." The rest said in unison.

o 0 o

The blonde stopped in his tracks. The large gate stood in front of him. Alas, he has arrived.

His eyes wandered around. There were many different shops around. The people were busy minding their own. Shinobis could also be seen roaming around. It was a peaceful scene. He strolled here and there only to be stopped by a familiar sight.

"Shizune-Oneesan!" he called aloud. Hoping he was right.

The dark-haired girl spun around after hearing her name. Only one person calls her like that. Excitement in her eyes she was greeted by the sight of the blonde. "Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and advanced towards her. Unable to suppress her excitement and delight at seeing the boy she flung herself at him. Hugging him so tightly, she almost cried. Some passerby stopped to look at them. The Hokage's assistant allowed herself to be seen acting like a school girl in front of a boy. Though the boy is obviously a few years younger than her she initiated a close contact with him. Well, the saying 'age doesn't matter' could be applied.

"I can't believe it's really you! Look at you!" She moved back and assessed him. "You've grown up. My, you're pretty tall."

"I can't stay a midget forever."

"Yeh. Last time I saw you was about three years now."

They chatted about the things that happened along the years oblivious of the shocked faces of the onlookers.

o 0 o

"The green beast of Konoha has come back!" Lee shouted only to be shushed by a passerby.

"Get a hold of yourself Lee." Ten-ten stopped him before he humiliates himself even more. "People freak out when you do that."

"We do such wholesome gestures to spread the enthusiasm for love and the spirit of youth!"

"Zealous greetings should..." Lee bumped into Neji who halted. Gai also stood perplexed.

"Neji, Sensei?" the two said in unison.

Wide-eyed Neji could not bring himself to talk. Right in front of them were two people, hugging. Shizune embraced a young man about their age. The prim and proper Shizune in such an intimacy is unbelievable.

Both Gai and Neji witnessed Shizune flung herself at the blonde. [They didn't hear Naruto call her oneesan]

"W-what has the world come into?" was all Gai could say. Neji silently agreed.

Lee and Ten-ten stood open-mouthed at the scene [Not very lady-like of Ten-ten].

And to think that they regarded Shizune in the same light as the Hokage. There's no way the Hokage would marry but maybe Shizune has hopes after all.

o 0 o

Inside the Hokage tower...

"Hey Shikamaru, why are we here again?"

Chouji and Shikamaru are currently heading towards the Hokage's office to discuss some important matters with the Hokage. Although he respects the authority of the Godaime he still can't tolerate being kept in the dark. He just can't stand by and watch if his comrades are involved and the village too. Much help is a spy but if he isn't one of Konoha's it could lead to great danger.

"I just need to speak to the Hokage."

A loud crash disrupted them from their conversation. It came from the office of the Hokage.

"What was that?" Chouji was instantly alert.

Shikamaru gave Chouji his all too famous bored look. "I'm guessing a chair meeting its end."

o 0 o

A/N: There you go pipz, chapter 6 is finished at last! Please review. It'd be great to know your thoughts on this…^_^

Bad news: I might not be able to finish this. I'm feeling really down with the low reviews.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KIDDING!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bored out of my mind. Haven't eaten yet. Will somebody come out and say they like Mai-Hime? Please? Honestly. I'd seeing if I could get anyone with same interest in this different genre. I just want someone to talk to. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu….. (: )**

CHAPTER 7

"Neji...Neji...Neji!" Ino tried nudging the older Hyuuga once again causing him to jolt from his seat.

"W-What is it?" Every one's attention turned to Neji's distracted expression.

"We've been trying to get your attention for since minutes ago. What's bothering you?" Ino replied.

"What's going on with you guys? Gai-sensei looks like he's seen a ghost and Lee looks like a ghost." Sakura looked back at the other members of the team Gai. "Well, at least Ten-Ten looks different," The pink haired glanced at the weapon master. "In some ways anyway." She added dejectedly. Ten-Ten looked as if she came out from the 'Scream' painting.

They were currently inside a restaurant celebrating for their successful missions. The teams met up but Team Gai seemed rather disturbed for some other reason. Shikamaru and Chouji were not present for some unknown reason.

Who wouldn't be bothered if Shizune, the prim and proper Shizune, was seen dating.

"Come on you guys. What's the problem?" Kiba could not suppress his curiosity. Neji and Ten-Ten looked at each other and back to Kiba. Ten-Ten cleared her throat before answering, "We saw Shizune dating."

Everyone paused in their seat, stunned. A spoon fell on the floor with a clank. Hinata, confused by the sudden awkward moment, asked "It's just dating. Most girls date, don't they?"

Sakura still outraged by the sudden revelation retorted "Most girls date but Shizune-neesan isn't most girls. Impossible! And I once heard her say she's not interested in men." She added.

"Well, maybe now she's interested." Shino stated earning himself shocked faces. Shino, the recluse Shino, joined a tête-à-tête. That was more shocking.

o 0 o

The window was broken. The walls are highlighted with cracks from thrown chairs. Bottles of sake were flung everywhere. The place looked like wild cats went loose.

From where Shikamaru and Chouji were standing they caught sight of three figures. The man's arms were draped on the shoulders of each woman. Cards were laid infront of them. Shikamaru could see the unmistakable figures of Shizune and Tsunade.

Chouji's chinky eyes widened with disbelief while Shikamaru lost his composure. "Shizune-san, Hokage-sama!" Alarmed Chouji quickly ran towards them and grabbed the young man by the head and pinned him on the wall unaware that the three obviously had too much to drink and were laughing like maniacs. Shikamaru immediately came to the women's rescue.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, are you two alright?" Shikamaru asked in panic. Tsunade who was already used to being drunk sobered and quickly scanned the room. She staggered to get up seeing Chouji pinning the man on the wall. Shizune fell on the floor, asleep.

Pain coursed through her head because of the liquor. Gaining her normal state of mind Tsunade waved her hand to indicate releasing the man.

"What is it?" Tsunade stood straighter. "Y-you were attacked a-a-and..." came the un-Shikamaru like reply.

"Attacked?" She took notice of the state they were in. "Oh this, we were just having fun."

Coughing, the young man tried to stand straight but still wobbled. Now that Shikamaru calmed he had time to scrutinize the man. His blonde hair was tousled. He only wore a black shirt and orange pants folded halfway his knees. The orange and black jacket across the room was apparently his. Distinct whisker marks were like painted on both his cheeks.

Tsunade stood beside the drunk "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Hai-hai obaa-san."

Shikamaru and Chouji couldn't believe what they heard. The boy called the Godaime 'obaa-san' with such familiarity...and no broken bones.

"You should go and rest at your apartment. I believe you know where it is now?"

Naruto nodded but tried to protest. Tsunade released a sigh. "Shizune passed out already." Pointing at the sleeping kounichi. "Now go and rest." She then turned to Shikamaru and whispered "Keep an eye on him until he reaches his apartment just in case he may be put into trouble." Shikamaru nodded like a puppet. "And be back here when you know he's safe inside."

Forgetting his purpose for coming Shikamaru followed the blonde of the room almost stepping on Shizune. Shikamaru and Chouji stalked him until the boy reached his apartment.

They still couldn't believe the scene they saw when they entered the Hokage's office. They only know the name but still who could this stranger be?

o 0 o

Entering his apartment he instantly looked around. Even with his hazy gaze he could tell that the apartment was already arranged for his comfort. Obaa-san really took time to make him comfortable. No, erase that. Shizune-neesan took the time to arrange the furniture and put some basic necessities. Tsunade-obaa-san more or likely only instructed.

Imagine, his first day in the village and he was slammed into a wall and treated like - like a pervert - like Ero-sennin.

He was just trying to feel at home. Trying to fit in with Tsunade-obaa-san means being drunk. Now that he thinks about it he even acted so cheerfully when he met Shizune-nee-san. He was not the same cheerful boy they once knew. With all the shinobis he had killed it is impossible to have not changed.

He might be smiling on the outside yet inside he seems to feel dull. A fleeting excitement when he saw Shizune-Onee-san and Tsunade-obaa-san. But after that it's back to being cold.

They don't really expect him to be so laid back after giving him S-class assignments, do they? He loves them and for that he is ready to act like he once was just for them.

He turned his blank expression toward the bed.

"Ahh.." He slammed his body on the cushiony soft bed. He made a mental to talk to Tsunade-obaa-san about a forehead protector before he drifted to slumber.

o 0 o

Opening the door he saw the Godaime standing looking out the window of her office. The ever reliable Shizune was nowhere in sight. She probably had to finish the Godaime's work again. He cleared his throat to get a hold of the Hokage's attention.

Tsunade looked back at him. "Hmm, Nara Shikamaru, you are a jounin, are you not?"

Shikamaru confused by the Hokage's query nodded his head hesitantly.

"Then you are capable of teaching a student of any age, right?"

"Hai, Godaime-sama." The boy couldn't help but sweatdropped.

"Then Uzumaki Naruto will be under your care from now on. Teach him all he needs to become a genin and guide him through his education for him to attain the Chuunin level." Tsunade made a mental sigh. 'Treating Naruto like a dumb 17 year old will make him angry, but he has to keep a low profile after all.'

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Shikamaru thought for a moment. "Was that the guy I escorted to the apartment building?" Tsunade nodded.

"But Godaime-sama, he's already overage." Shikamaru objected.

Tsunade's eyes sharpened. "Did you or did you not agree that you can teach a student of any age ninjutsu?"

Shikamaru bowed his head in shame. "H-H-Hai, Godaime-sama!"

"And lastly, just give him the forehead protector after his first performance."

**A/N: Chapter 8 is up! Really don't know where the story would be going…sigh**

**R&R**

**I would very much appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The violent flow of falling water from the falls made a comforting sound to her ears. For a reason unknown to her the place soothes the tension in her body. The place had been her hidden training area since she had passed as a genin.

Feeling her left foot sinking, she quickly adjusted her chakra. Although standing on the surface, she could still feel the coldness of the water under her, damping her feet.

There she stood in the middle of the river, meters away from the cascading water of the falls. She'd been there for almost four hours now. She'll be missed if she'll stay any longer.

Sneaking from home isn't really a crime but to her father it might be a crime. After she had brough the little fox with her home her father was enraged and kept on interrogating her where she got the fox. It had been a mystery to her why her father was so interested in a small vixen. The Hyuuga leader immediately left home after that, he said he was going to talk to the Hokage about something.

She had trained long enough, might as well go back.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled in slowly. She was about to prepare to leave when she heard a loud crash not a long distance away.

Aki's, who had been watching Hinata's practice, sharp ears twitched at the sound.

Curious she walked toward the source of it. The raven hair signalled the little fox to stay put. Still barefoot, she slowly approached the clearing, hiding her chakra for good measures.

Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. Trees have fallen everywhere. She could tell that it was made by a brute force. The only suspect for such a display was no other than the blonde who was standing in the middle of it all.

The boy lifted his fist again and made contact with a tree. A surge of chakra enfolded the spot where he hit it. A second passed and the tree exploded from the inside.

The exhibition of such power made her jump in fright. Before she knew it she had already released a small amount of her chakra.

Not a second passed the blonde spotted her location. Piercing blue eyes met with her lavender ones. It seemed like eternity when he broke eye contact with her and darted it behind her.

The stranger opened his mouth to speak which made Hinata start once more. She gulped. 'Who could this be?' She was already close to tears.

The blonde in front of her only wore a tan sleeveless shirt and a forest green sport shorts. He sported black shinobi sandal too. Yet even with the laid back attire he had shown such formidable power. His eyes that had stared straight at her a second ago was so cold. Like it might pierce through her if possible. She could tell that she is no match to him if they fought.

"Aki." The deep baritone voice sounded so cold to her ears but the familiarity of how the blonde rolled the name in his tongue was noticed. She jerked her head to her back. There she saw Aki wagging its tail in excitement. The fox ran pass her with such speed she could not keep up.

She returned her startled gaze at the blonde in front of her. The fox already settled itself at the boy's side.

"A-a-" Hinata opened her mouth to speak but word could not come out. "Ano ne, a-are you Aki-chan's master?" alas she found her courage to speak.

The boy gave her a blank expression then recognition dawned to him.

"Were you the one climbing a cliff that time?" the question came out from him.

Startled by the sudden question she tried to suppress her surprise but to no avail. "H-Hai! S-so y-you were t-the one S-Sakura-chan was arguing to." She stated the obvious. Why does this stranger make her feel flushed and stutter?

The stranger's face softened even by just a millicule. He held out a hand to her. "Uzumaki Naruto by the way. I haven't thank you yet for stopping that amazon from pounding me." Hinata eyed the outstretched hand for a second and took it. Naruto's hand was warm and welcoming, which surprised her. How could such a caring hand destroy a tree minutes ago?

"H-Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki-kun." Shamefaced she withdrew her hand from the blonde.

Naruto gave a faint smile that didn't even reach his eyes. "I immediately recognized you because Aki was with you."

Hinata tilted her head sideward, puzzled.

"Before I left I instructed Aki to help you guys, mainly you, if needed. The earthquake was my fault any way. I apologize for bringing you to such a situation." He even bowed his head at her.

Waving her hands in front of her she blushed, "I-Iie, I'm the one who should thank you. Even with just a short time of acquaintance you still troubled yourself by leaving Aki-chan to us, Uzumaki-kun."

o 0 o

Naruto stared at the porcelain beauty right in front of him. Moments ago her presence was unwanted and he was ready to drive her away when Aki caught his eyes.

He was a fool consider driving the girl away just because she interrupted him. He could tell her fear of him moments ago has already dissipated.

The girl right in front of him only wore white training attire. She stood barefoot. Her silky raven hair was on loose and some were sticking to pale face due to perspiration. The thing that really took his breath away was her stunning lavender eyes. With her white complexion added with her garb she was striking. Yet he could easily tell the she her curves at the right place.

'_I'm turning into a pervert.'_ He shook his head to erase that thought. He fixed his eyes on her concerned face.

o 0 o

He shook his head, probably in disagreement. "Naruto is fine and it was no trouble at all. I was just practicing when Aki ran in your direction. I followed her and ended up being tormented by that woman. I was not in the mood for an encounter so I thank you once again." He smiled once again, but now it was definitely genuine.

At that the poor girl felt herself going faint. She made a mental note to endure it. His calming voice makes her blush. His blue gaze seemed like it was piercing through her heart. His smile made her knees go weak.

Her face couldn't be any redder than it was already. Where her fear of him did moments ago went? Now that she thinks of it, she doesn't just feel faint she feels like she's having a fever.

She averted her eyes away from his profile. A second more and she will definitely faint. She cleared her throat and fidgeted at her place.

"Is there any problem?"

Hinata yelped in surprise. Shaking her head she tried to change a topic. "P-Practicing. You said practicing. Were you also practicing like this?" She gulped before adding, "N-Naruto-kun?" She eyed their surroundings.

o 0 o

Somehow the girl's presence was serene to him. She was like an innocent child asking common stuffs. The way his name rolled in her tongue sends shivers down his spine. Yet he doesn't know why though.

He was drawn to her innocence. He can't seem to lie in front of her.

"Ah, no. It was summoning."

"Summoning?" She bowed her head once more blushing. "What animals do you summon, N-Naruto-kun?" She paused. "Ah, you don't need to answer. Gomen, I was ahead myself. I didn't mean to pry."

"Toads—"He then eyed Aki who just tilted its head at him. It didn't really matter much if he reveals it, "and foxes."

"You mean Aki-chan is a contracted kitsune?" Naruto nodded.

"You could say that. And before anything else, she can understand what we are talking about although she can't talk back." Hinata's eyes widened in amazement.

Naruto seemed pleased with her reaction for he sat down and continued to explain further. "Speed is a must for kitsunes like her. They can stay anytime in this world and also possible not to return to their realm, but it depends on their master. She can turn into a weapon too."

The raven hair's mouth formed an 'Oh'. Naruto smiled at that. She reverted her lavender eyes from Aki back to Naruto. Her face now full of concern. She had sitted herself in front of him.

"Then will you be taking her back Naruto-kun?"

He didn't like what he saw. He can't stand looking at her anxious face. "You need not worry. Aki can accompany you anytime; she'll aid you in times of trouble too. Anytime you want she can transform into a red dagger. Right, Aki?" Aki's ears twitched. She raised her snout in agreement.

Hinata's face brightened in an instant which gave relief to Naruto.

"But I must warn you though; summoning a kitsune became a taboo to shinobis. Although they are a big advantage in battle they are difficult to handle. Please don't tell anyone about it."

'_So that's why Otou-sama was in a fit when he saw Aki. That explains it all.'_ She thought.

"But don't worry about that. Aki is in contract with me and not you so you'll have no trouble with her." He added.

"It seems unfair that I'm to be guarded by Aki while-"

"No problem with that. I've come to like you." Naruto interjected. Hinata's blush returned, profusely.

'_He only meant what he said as friends. He only meant what he said as friends.' _She kept repeating her thought while her blush never left.

The blonde stood up and offered his hand to Hinata, blushing once more, who took it.

A/N: Finally! They've met each other. It's pretty hard to make first meetings like this. As most say, first impression lasts. Hopefully I could come up with adorable scenes of them. Hopefully!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Headache. What a terrible thing to feel at the start of the day? Well, that is what Nara Shikamaru is feeling that morning. A terrible headache. He leaned his head against a tree. Seriously, he never knew anyone with a thick head like this one in front of him. Rubbing his forehead once more he then eyed his oh so pathetic student.

With what he is seeing right now, he even doubted the fact that he, Nara Shikamaru with an IQ over 200, is a genius. He can't even teach a seventeen year old basic jutsus.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we've been practicing this many times already. I even instructed you to practice at home. What is this thing?" the jounin's index finger pointed at the strange lump on the ground. The figure seemed human enough but looked like a dead drunk Naruto. More dead than drunk if you ask me.

Naruto scratched his head and sweatdropped. "Sensei it's an improvement. It's more human now."

'_Tsk. If I have to pretend to be stupid I might as well make the best of it. At least I'll get a good entertainment from this charade Tsunade-obaa-san made.'_ He was perplexed when he heard from Tsunade that he had to be under a jounin's guidance before he could even get to be a genin and acquire his forehead protector. _'Tsk! If she wants to make fun of me then let her be.'_

{Hehehehe. This is all you get from all those missions you got?}

'_Shut up. She just wants me to start anew in this village.'_ He reasoned. In contrast to what he had thought earlier.

{Whatever you say, kid. I'm enjoying this anyway.}

"A corpse-" Shikamaru disrupted his train of thoughts. "A corpse rather than a copy of yourself. Kage bunshin is a basic jutsu for starters. I've told you many times than you should visualize yourself and let the flow of your chakra mould it into a substance."

Naruto bowed deeply to the jounin. "Gomen sensei, I'll try it one more time." He stanced himself for another jutsu. _'This is pathetic.'_

{All the more fun for me.} The Kyuubi laughed menacingly.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Shikamaru forced a smile. "There! An improvement, so keep it up." It's worse than the last one. If he's in my class he'll be the dead last in the roll. No doubt about that.

'_What a faker. It's probably my worst yet he's complimenting it.'_

{Hahahaha! Show him some improvement kid. If not he'll give up on you in no time.}

Shikamaru clapped his hand twice. "Alright, let us take a break for now." He heaved a sigh. "Here." The jounin tossed something at Naruto who caught it. "That doesn't mean I acknowledge you but because it's the Godaime's order."

Naruto looked down at his hand. A forehead protector.

{Already? After all that pitiful performance? Must be nice to have connections kid.}

Naruto fingered the object in appreciation. _'With all those lame things I've shown. This is more of a reward for all those shameful jutsus I did.'_

"I'll introduce you to your teammates tomorrow. You also need to attend my classes so be at the academy by 8 in the morning."

"Hai, sensei." Naruto signed. 'Classes eh. Attending with fourteen year olds. This is so pathetic I could cry.'

{And you said you try to fit in and keep a low profile. How low could this get.} Naruto could easily imagine the fox's grin.

o 0 o

The night was still young yet there were no stars that could been seen through the cloudy sky. He was already at the Shiga clan's wall, far out of sight.

His mission was to investigate a suspicious clan. According to the Godaime's briefing a powerful clan inside Konoha has been acting suspicious. Less and less clan members are seen outside and the head, Shiga Kyousuke, hadn't been in a town meeting for almost two months. When the Godaime demanded of his participation the representative of the clan informed he was ill. Yet the clan has been very active, calling all members to the head mansion but not one came out.

When he checked the inside there were fewer guards than normal. The change of guarding schedule and decreasing the amount of security was definitely suspicious. A powerful clan such as the Shiga should be overly cautious unless they are trying to show they have nothing to fear or better yet, hide.

He bit his right thumb until there was blood. He performed as few hand seals and drew on the wall with his blood. Inside the circle slowly came out a red coated fox with a black strip on his back. It immediately leaped to the ground and awaited for orders.

"Investigate the insides especially their basement." Naruto instructed. The fox growled softly in return and quickly became a blur.

These types of foxes are the fastest so there will be no problem as nobody will catch sight of it.

A few minutes later the fox returned with a scroll in its mouth. Blue eyes turned deadly serious as he read what was written.

'_Just as I thought.'_ He signed_. 'So typical.'_ With that he quickly departed through the woods.

'_There is really no thrill to this mission.' _

While walking down the animal path he kept on thinking how he should interact with a bunch of teenagers tomorrow. _'Damn. Why do I have to be put in such a situation?'_ as he was thinking he could feel his chakra leaking_. 'Shit! What the—'_His hands immediately clutched his stomach. The Kyuubi's seal on his stomach started to hurt like it was being stab hundreds of times.

His chakra gushed out at random places of his arms and back creating slits of wounds. He could clearly see his blue chakra. But there was also something he noted. Red chakra was also coming out blending with his. Beads of sweat run down from his forehead. The pain was worsening by the second. He was already on his knees but he stood up again TO gain distance from the civilized area.

'_Kuso! With this amount of chakra shinobis will find out where I am!_' He can't help but panic. He's defenceless and suffering by the second.

He was already soaked by his own blood. He was slowly losing consciousness but little by little the pain dissipated.

He stumbled through the forest floor when he sensed someone coming. His senses are failing already. He realized he was already at the clearing where he always practiced.

He was ready for the worst to come as the figure approached.

A/N: This ends chapter 9...hah...writing while making up a story is exhausting. Should have thought about it before writing...huh. Hope *sigh* you all *sigh* like it. *sign*


	10. AN

**Author's Note: **

To all my readers,

My summer came to an unexpected end. I will be away from home yet I know this does not really matter much. I also have to adapt to my relocated site.

My keyboard actually has a problem, more like letter 'N' retired. My baby niece took a liking to my laptop and decided, to heck with it, pounded it; more like ax hacking little hands.

I'll try to update next month. Really sorry. I'm still trying to glue back letter 'N'. hehe. I'm just using O-screen keyboard. Though I'll still post chapter 8 and 9.

Still, with all this trouble, hope you'll still review my chapters.

Love you guys!

**Noah114**


End file.
